bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Colossal Tridon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820146 |no = 8056 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 1, 37, 41, 64, 69, 74, 79, 84, 89, 94 |normal_distribute = 15, 11, 11, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 1, 37, 41, 45, 66, 71, 76, 81, 86, 91, 96, 101, 106, 111 |bb_distribute = 15, 9, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 73, 82, 91, 100, 109, 118, 127, 136, 145, 154, 163, 172, 181, 190 |sbb_distribute = 10, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Created by the old gods, birthed from water and earth, Tridon has the ability to manipulate and maneuver himself in water with ease and precision, thus making himself a great fighter in the sea. Working together with Ultor in defending the realm, he leads a strong naval force guarding the seas surrounding Athensphere. During the augmentation wars, Tridon's naval forces was suppressed severely and eventually wiped out by Gazia's Hydraloids. Zedus saw that even as demi-gods they could grow tired but Gazia's iron army will never fatique. In desperation, he ordered the demi-gods to use whatever means necessary to effectively wipe out the enemy and end the destruction, even if they themselves were to rely on augmentations. When Tridon finally took down a mighty Hydraloid, he decided that its strength was an advantage to him, so he bound his soul with the mechanical brain of its remains and emerged from the depths of the ocean a colossus of a demi-god. |summon = I will be justice itself! |fusion = I can feel the surge of power as each tide rises… |evolution = Augmentation... COMPLETE. POWERING UP... ... ... | hp_base = 5580 |atk_base = 1510 |def_base = 1765 |rec_base = 1715 | hp_lord = 6185 |atk_lord = 1885 |def_lord = 2015 |rec_lord = 1971 | hp_anima = 6928 |rec_anima = 1773 |atk_breaker = 2083 |def_breaker = 1817 |atk_guardian = 1687 |def_guardian = 2213 |rec_guardian = 1872 |def_oracle = 1916 | hp_oracle = 5888 |rec_oracle = 2268 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 320 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 320 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Tidal Grandeur |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, 50% boost to Rec & mitigates 10% of damage received |lsnote = 15% boost to critical hit rate as well |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Hydro Assault Guard |bbdescription = 14 combo Water elemental attack to all enemies & casts sturdy Earth shield on all allies for 2 turns |bbnote = Creates a 2760 HP, 840 Def shield |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 33 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 295 |sbb = Hydro Strike Defense |sbbdescription = 18 combo Water elemental attack to all enemies, casts strong Earth shield on all allies for 2 turns & boosts BC drop rate for 2 turns. |sbbnote = Creates a 2905 HP, 1020 Def shield, 15% boost to BC drop rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 36 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 395 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 820135 |evointo = 820147 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 820034 |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = *''Tidal Grandeur'' also boosts critical hit rate by 15%. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Tridon 3 }}